Ghost
'''Ghost' is a BLK Mercenary TF2 Freak equipped with a pair of Deus Specs. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3_c9djkr08 Half-Life OST - Military Precision]. Biography Ghost used to be a rank and file trooper in the employment of HECU. He was notable for willingly participating in strenuous training sessions in order to remain in peak condition at all times. It was during one of such arduous sessions that he awakened his special ability. The power was deemed to be a valuable asset in the hands of a loyal soldier. As such, Ghost was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and prepared to combat higher-level threats. Ghost's first solo mission was to eliminate a stray RED Vagineer. The operative was able to gradually wear down the TF2 Monster with methodical application of firepower and clever use of his intangibility. Even though pinned down at one point, he succeeded to escape and detonate the Vagineer with a frag grenade. However, the celebration of his victory was cut short with the unexpected appearance of Painis Cupcake. Completely unprepared to deal with such a considerable threat, Ghost retreated immediately. One time, Ghost saved Orangeman from certain death at the hands of Piss Cakehole, and the two fought the deranged Sniper bravely until the Monster gave in to his Rage. The now powerless duo had to retreat, and thanks to Medizard's help they succeeded. The ice wizard fought an intense battle and eventually killed Piss Cakehole, preventing him from pursuing and carving the duo. He then met the two people whom he had saved and Ghost silently expressed his gratitude. A couple of days later Ghost was sent by HECU to intercept and engage Destroyer, a new formidable threat the exact capabilities of were still largely unknown at that time. Ghost proved unable to deal any lasting damage with the combination of his default equipment and basic combat tactics and was defeated with a single punch, forcing him to retreat. Some time later Ghost was chosen to directly assist Soldine and his allies in their mission to defeat Dr. Schadenfreude. He joined their meeting in the HECU headquarters, bringing the reformed Madic with him. Ghost then participated in the subsequent important and dangerous mission to battle the Doctor and his bio-engineered minions. Soldine had provoked Schadenfreude to send his most powerful henchmen against him, while leaving his base protected only by the Aberrants. This way, Ghost, allied with Energineer and Medizard, could easily fight their way to the Doctor's hideout, as the Aberrants were no match for their superior powers. While Energineer confronted Schadenfreude on his own, Ghost would ambush the Doctor when he was distracted fighting the Engineer, strategy they pulled off successfully. Consequently, Energineer managed to shoot the wounded Dr. Schadefreude in the head, killing him. Ghost then took the weakened Energineer with him back to the HECU base where they celebrated a job well done. Personality and Behaviour As a well-trained operative Ghost is a composed individual. When on a mission he acts methodically and persistently pursues his targets. He displays a respectable degree of cunning whilst devising tactics to combat other TF2 Freaks. Normally, he is brave and combative. However, he will not hesitate to retreat when faced by a powerful enemy. Moreover, he is a good-hearted person. Even though not readily apparent he not only follows the rules but also fights to the best of his ability in order to combat the threat of malevolent TF2 Freaks. Taciturn and somewhat introverted, he will efficiently cooperate with others nonetheless to ensure success. Powers and Abilities In consequence of protracted arduous training Ghost represents the pinnacle of physical conditioning. As a peak-human he displays respectable strength, durability, stamina and agility as well as a keen intellect. Whilst he does not quite reach the superhuman levels exhibited by many TF2 Freaks he is capable of standing his ground in battle thanks to a combination of superb skill and cunning. However, rather than engage into highly risky hand-to-hand combat Ghost prefers to rely upon his arsenal. Usually, he wields a pair of fine-tuned Cleaner's Carbines. Their compact size and suppressors fit his stealthy approach to battle whilst the rapid rate of fire allows him to soften up or at least stall enemies at range. Moreover, he carries a small supply of grenades for a variety of purposes, including frag, smoke, concussion, napalm and EMP grenades. For the purposes of close combat he deploys a custom-made Bushwacka with a carbon-fibre-reinforced polymer blade. The weapon is extremely sturdy and sharp so that it may cut through durable materials and threaten unwary Freaks. Be that as it may, he has access to the HECU armoury and as such might change his equipment depending on the mission. One frequent pick is the Classic, although he employs a variety of weapons, including some heavy arsenal on occasion. Ghost boasts a single special ability in addition to his relatively mundane skills and weapons. He may vibrate the particles that constitute his body so that he can easily shift through solid matter. Notably, he is capable of extending that effect upon his equipment. This ability is extremely versatile and lets him perform a wide variety of ambush tactics. In addition to being able to outmanoeuvre his foes, the intangibility is also extremely useful as a means of defence. Whenever in danger, he may simply let the strike phase through his body harmlessly. The Deus Specs he wears are a piece of state of the art equipment. They considerably enhance his vision. Most importantly, though, they allow him to see as he passes through matter. Ghost Intangibility.png|Ghost's intangibility Ghost Weapons.png|Ghost's The Follower and reinforced Bushwacka Ghost Classic.png|Ghost's Classic Ghost AssaultCannon.png|Ghost's Assault Cannon Faults and Weaknesses *In spite of how remarkable his fitness is in comparison to an ordinary human he may be easily overpowered by high-rank Freaks. His overall ability to deal damage is insufficient to reliably threaten them. Furthermore, his toughness is comparatively lacking. This means that his special ability is the only sensible means of defence at his disposal. *Whenever he deploys his intangibility he becomes completely harmless throughout the duration. Also, it does not protect him from psychic attacks. *Evidently, the intangibility has to be activated consciously rather than being a reflex action. As a result, it is possible to catch Ghost off guard, particularly when he is distracted or unaware of the danger. Trivia *The concept of Ghost was developed spontaneously when the creator serendipitously came across a Deathmatch Mercenary addon whilst browsing through Garry's Mod Workshop. He uses the paintable version of the model coloured After Eight. *Ghost is the first Mercenary TF2 Freak. *In addition, Ghost belongs to HECU. Unlike Major Scout Guy or Orangeman he remains an active member rather than ally and holds the rank of Sergeant. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Ghost'' *''Endgame'' By the community *''Carving the Ice'' Freak Fights Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Near-normal Category:Mercenaries